Love Encounter
by the Manic Sibling
Summary: Naruto meets hinata on top of the Fouth's head. hinata has nowhere to live. Anko comes in later. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Love Encounter**

I am not usually the romantic sob story writer but I decided to give it a try because I had got quite bored.

Hope you like it. Please R+R

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Konoha was having one of it's sunniest days in a decade. For Naruto's generation this was the sunniest day in their life as they were only eight. We find our young hero run away from the village up to the Hokage monument being chased by the villagers yet again.

'Why do they keep on chasing me' Naruto thought as he kept on running. His hideout wasn't far away but he knew he needed to speed up to keep his hideout a secret. He turned a corner around the side of a big rock and then just vanished.

The crowd that was chasing him ran on past a dead tree that was up against the rock. Naruto could hear the metal clanging and shouting fade away into the distance. When he couldn't hear them any more he got out the part of the carved tree he was in. it had always hidden him and the villagers always ran straight past. He looked around just to double check as soon as he was sure they weren't around any more he walked to the fourth Hokage's head but noticed somebody was always sitting there. By the size of the body it looked like a kid and by the shape of the figure that was there it was a girl, as he got closer he recognised the girl was named Hinata and was in his class. He decided to make a little conversation.

"Nice view isn't it " Naruto said loudly.

"Hai" Hinata starting to turn red and blush profusely.

"Hey Hinata are you okay your turning red! Do you have a fever!" Naruto started to hold on to Hinata who fainted.

Later that day Naruto walked up to the gates of the Hyuuga compound with Hinata unconscious in his arms bridal style. A Hyuuga Guard appeared out of the air.

"What have you done to her damn Kyuubi" He shouted with pure rage as he had hated the kid as the Kyuubi had killed both of his parents.

Just as he shouted that in front of Naruto a ball or blade of lightening went though his heart. As the Hyuuga fell he revealed an anbu who had silver that defied gravity.

"Let me take it from here." the anbu said

"No." Naruto said sternly. He knew this anbu from being rescued by him several times. It was like he was Naruto's special guardian.

"OK but let me escort you there." The anbu said

"It's alright I'll manage" Naruto said with a cheesy grin on his face .

"Naruto that was a statement not a question" the anbu said

"Oh OK, well I know I won't get harmed now, thanks"

Naruto walked to the compound with the anbu behind his right shoulder. When Naruto reached the door the anbu went ahead of him to knock on the door. He was surprised to say the least as lord Hiashi appeared at the door.

"She is not welcome her."

"When was this decided?" the anbu asked.

"This morning not that it concerns you" Hiashi said and slammed the door shut in the anbu's face.

"Naruto come with me and bring Hinata with you." said the anbu in a irritated tone even though the anbu wasn't suppose to any emotion.

They walked to the to the Hokage tower with an enraged Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

sorry if it was short but I wanted to leave it off here.

Next chapter the Hokage tower and what happens to Hinata. Also Anko will joining the story in the next chapter


	2. Hinata Uzumaki

**Love Encounter**

Sorry my mouse has been going loopy

I know that I said I would be updating later in the year but I had as massive surge and I have got way to in to it to put it off at all

Anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: annoyingly I don't own Naruto

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The anbu that had killed the Hyuuga was standing in front of with his mask off.

"Kakashi I would like you to look after Naruto from day to day just to make sure he is OK, also the reason why I am putting you as a jounin is so Naruto knows who you are because when he hopefully graduates with Hinata your going to be there instructor."the Hokage

Kakashi just nodded.

"OK dismissed."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You pervert who do who think you are?" Anko shouted in the blond's ear.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto shouted back in her ear.

"You got guts kid shouting at me" just after she shouted that it registered that it was the jailer of the Kyuubi.

"You got even more guts shouting at me"

Kakashi spotted Naruto getting in to an argument with Anko, the maddest ninja in Konoha, and so walked other to them.

"Can I help you two?" Kakashi asked.

"No" Anko said. "come on kid we're going to see the Hokage"

"WHAT WHY!?" Naruto shouted in major Protest

(A/N) this is not the end but I just want to say that Anko feels sorry for Naruto because she had almost been killed by people of the village, and she didn't want anyone to go through what she did,)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the Hokage tower. Sarutobi was about to enjoy a nice drink of tea while looking at the view after finally defeating his enemy. Just as he turned to look at the view Anko barged in dragging Naruto by the collar with Kakashi following closely behind.

"Jiji I would just like to say that Naruto was looking into a clothing shop probably being a pervert! And I would like to adopt and live with him to protect him cause I don't want anyone go though what I went through" Anko said

"Well that was unexpected." the Hokage said responding to the looks on Naruto's and Kakashi's face " I will let you live with him and look after him but it will mean looking after his sister Uzumaki Hinata."

"What Naruto has a sister!"

"Yes Hinata had been kicked out of the Hyuuga clan and decided to take up Naruto's last name by becoming his sister. I would appreciate it if you protect Hinata as well as she might be targeted for you know what. Naruto was probably looking into that shop to get something for Hinata. " the Hokage explained.

"Okay I will teach and protect them both until they become genins come on Naruto"

With that Naruto and Anko left to start shopping for Hinata and Anko's supplies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment Hinata had just woken up and found she was in Naruto's bed. After looking round she saw a few notes, she went to the note at the door and it read:

_Dear Hinata _

_you looked too peaceful and I didn't want to disturb your beautiful body so I went to get supplies for you _

_I expect to be back at 4:00 _

She looked at the clock 4:00, why was he late. She then looked back at the note.

_Here is a spare house key for you._

_From your bro, Naruto._

She looked around some more and got slightly use to the apartment.

There was a shout from the hallway "Naruto-baka!"

Just after that shout the door opened to reveal Naruto with a big anime style lump on his head and Anko.

"HI! I'm your adoptive mother!" Anko said proudly to be looking after two kids.

Hinata was about to respond when they heard shouts like "the demon has a family" at this Anko shoved Naruto in to the closest hiding place, which was a wardrobe, Hinata was shoved in first then Naruto making them kiss, neither of them wanted to let go but they got really embarrassed in front of Anko. Anko closed the doors behind her and got ready to face the crowd but to her surprise there was jounin and chunnin joining in.

'This is bad I can't face all these by myself, but this is what I signed on for, sorry If you two get hurt' Anko thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am sorry about typing in the middle but the computer has gone weird

hope you liked

Oh No what's going to happen to my favourite character

please review I like getting feedback.


End file.
